sageopedia_2_0fandomcom-20200214-history
Spicy-Memia
Spicy-Memia, officially The Empire of Spicy-Memia '''is a small island nation located in the Southeast Pacific. The nation lays claim to various territories across the Pacific Ocean and lays claim to the islands of Wiltshire and the surrounding islands. The state is ruled as a constitutional-monarchy with an emperor as monarch and a tiered level of government which is administrated similarly to a 19th century colony of the British Empire. '''History Spicy-Memia was one of the last locations populated by humans on earth. The outer lying island territories were colonised by British settlers on 10 May 2016. The islands have a population of ~340,000, the island nation is most prominently ethnically White/Caucasian but some ethnic variation can be observed throughout the nation. During the early part of 2016 tens of British settlers arrived on the shores of the islands, landing from Victorian exploration vessels that had been purchased by the then king of the islands - Stuart Pomeroy I. Pomeroy and his close friends arrived after a eight month voyage from Southampton to explore the outer fringes of the Pacific Ocean. On July 16 Stuart Pomeroy was announced as king of the newly formed republic and a public election was held. Winning with a slight majority over opposition party - Memes For The Masses (see Ethan Davis), William Martin assumed role as prime minister of the state. With his new cabinet of Oliver Mead (Chancellor of the Exchequer) Martin administered the few islands of the state and soon made various new forums for the people of the nation to address issues within the state and to share memes within the nation. On September 1 the majority faith within the island nation was announced as Sageism, Sageism was soon adopted by the state as the state religion. Many festivals such as the 'Pro-LGBT-But-Anti-Q Festival' was held and many people of Spicy-Memia adopted the religion as their faith. Around late November of 2016 prime minister William Martin proposed a constitution to Parliament and called a meeting of MPs. The constitution was signed by four MPs and was sent to the king. However despite the overwhelming support of 100% of all MPs, the constitution failed to pass as King Pomeroy I never signed the bill. The January Revolution On 12 January 2017 prime minister William Martin lead a military backed coup against himself, Martin promised a new and free republic. The new republic is observed by many nations as the most oppressive regime known to the world since the Nixon administration. Martin installed himself as the newly adopted role of Imperial Governor and named current king Stuart Pomeroy I as Emperor of the state. Martin appointed his previous Chancellor of the Exchequer as the new 'Imperial Chancellor'. Following Martin's coup d'etat approximately a quarter of the population were forced into political exile or were killed to assert the new imperial governor's dominance and might above the people of Spicy-Memia. Many sent into exile were those known as 'deplorables' this state enforced term was used to classify any enemy of the state. Among those sent into exile were those of Adam Guest MP and Ethan Davis MP. A military parade was held in honor of the emperor and the new empire on 13 January, this march was seen as a show of the new iron fist that Martin held on the islands. Among the many changes within the nation was the addition of the new flag known as The Flag of Freedom. Administration and Government The government of the modern Empire of Spicy-Memia is similar to that of a British colony from the Victorian period (e.g. British Raj). There are four main tiers of the government that shall be listed below. The lower the number of tier the higher the power over the affairs of the islands. Tier One Tier one consists of a single body known as the Emperor. The current Emperor of the nation and head of state is Emperor William I, of House Martin. The Emperor asserts complete dominance both legally and politically over the state with the power to impeach any Imperial Governor from their seat in government. Tier Two Tier two is the second most powerful position within government and tends to consist of a single person as well. Tier two is known as the 'Imperial Governor' and is incredibly powerful within the state. The Imperial Governor currently Ethan Davis is respected within the government and within modern Memian society. The Imperial governor has the power to expressly impose new laws upon the people or send those seen as a threat to the state directly to the gulag. The Impe rial Governor has also been known to execute enemies of the state or force political leaders into exile. Tier Three Tier three consists of cabinet ministers officially known as 'Imperial Ministers'. These ministers administrate specific affairs of the empire and act as right hand men to the Imperial Governor. The longest running Imperial Minister of the empire was Oliver Mead - Imperial Chancellor (served 55 days 13 January 2017 to 9 March 2017). Tier Four Tier four contains the 'Members of the Imperial Court' (MICs). MICs are the largest tier of government but also boast the smallest amount of power within the empire. MICs are selected to administer and care for their constituents within the empire but have no major power within the government.